


She Loves Him

by fenchurcheast



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, RPF, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenchurcheast/pseuds/fenchurcheast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Balance, Effort</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Loves Him

"Found you."

She leaned her cheek against the door frame of his 'office', smirking at him. He had his feet propped up on the desk, frowning back at her.

"Thought you might." His head fell to one side, giving her a long look up and down. The gold lamé of her dress left very little to the imagination. "They gone yet?"

"Almost," she purred, licking her lower lip. "I told wardrobe you were keeping the boots for the night, and the script girl to leave your pages in your dressing room."

He rumbled his approval of her misdirections. "They think we're running lines?"

"No, they think we're shagging," she grinned, sauntering closer, her eyes downcast. "But they've thought that since the day we met."

"Oh really, now."

"Well, how else would you explain it?"

"Explain what?"

She reached out and let one long nail hang on the tip of his boot. "How we are, when we're together."

He rumbled again, watching her with dark eyes. "And how's that?"

"You know." Her cheeks coloured under his scrutiny.

"Tell me."

" _Phil._ "

"Tell me. I want to hear you say it." He shifted his feet back to the floor, his lips pressing into a repressed grin when she responded with a pouty lip.

She looked up into his face and met his gaze. Blue, an amazing blue, but far from cold. No, there was a heat in the depth of his gaze that made her blood simmer, made her skin ache. "We're good together," she breathed.

He held out a hand to her, and she took it. Her heels clicked on the tile floor as she crossed those last few steps, utterly transfixed. Hypnotised. Enthralled by that impossible blue eyed gaze of his. He drew her closer, urging her to straddle his lap, drawing her down until she was eye to eye with him.

"We _are_ good together," he whispered, leaning in to capture her mouth with his own, soft and searching, one hand running up into her dark hair.

She yielded to that kiss, her lips parting against his, leaning into his body. His free hand curled around her hip, coming to rest at the base of her spine. He pressed her close, letting her feel the hard length of him, and drinking the wanton sound that fell from her mouth. Her hands stole around his neck, and she withdrew a bit, breathing hard.

"Is this really us?"

He kissed her again, nuzzling her cheek, holding her close. "You think it isn't?"

"I don't know anymore. I mean, it's too..." Her voice tapered off, her lips caressing his, sipping his breath.

He hummed, eyes closed, nodding gently. "I know, love. It's powerful."

"It is." She relaxed a bit against him, relieved that he understood. Her chin dipped, and she toyed with the thin gold chain around his neck.

"But you're not her. And I'm not him. This is me kissing you, Lee. These are _my_ hands on your body."

She nodded, eyes closed, her chin rippling with a powerful emotion. Her hand stroked his cheek, fingertips exploring the planes of his face. Her mouth quirked in a crooked grin. "Your cock," she giggled, rocking into him.

"Yes," he growled, his grip tightening at her hips. His hands started to urge the hem of her dress higher, seeking the soft expanse of flesh above the tops of her stockings.

"She loves him," she breathed, kissing him again, the tide turning and the urgency returning to her touch.

His response was a low rumbling purr, and this time, it was his turn to pull back and touch her cheek, pulling her chin up so he could look into her face. He studied her hazel eyes for a long moment. "It's all right, love. I've got you."

She looked back into his eyes, unable to hide anything from him. He knows her far better than anyone she's ever met, and has since the first time they laid eyes on one another. "Kiss me."

He nodded, his smile soft as he pulled her close again, claiming her mouth. Claiming her with his hands and his body, with the low rumbling moan she drew from deep within his chest. His voice vibrated through her chest, making her resonate with sensation.

Her hands slipped down his chest and started working the buttons on his shirt, stealing beneath to touch his skin. She shifted, rising enough for her heels to find the floor. Her hands drifted down to his belt, deft fingers working the buckle and the zip. He rumbled his approval again, pulling back to watch as she freed his cock.

Her touch on his heated flesh stole his breath, every single time. She took him between her hands with such reverence, with such care, it made him ache. He held tight to her hips, not letting her get too far away. He could hear her breath coming ragged and shallow, and he knew he sounded the same. He hissed between his teeth as she drew him along her slit, feeling her wetness stain his skin. The mere thought that she'd come to him with her knickers already off sent a hard pulse of arousal through him.

She leaned in close, smiling against his lips as she felt him twitch and surge between her fingers. She didn't make him wait, guiding him into the heat of her body, sinking back down with a drawn out, shuddering sigh. He buried his face against her throat, his hands kneading her hips, his lips painting the column of her throat with open-mouthed kisses, hot and messy.

They fell together into a delicous, slow rhythm, the chair creaking quietly under their weight. His teeth found the top hem of her neckline and he growled out a low chuckle as he tugged it down, his voice dropping farther still as her breast fell free. He never let go of her hips, just dipped his head and caught her nipple between his lips, loving the feel of her hands in his hair and the shiver that ran down her spine. He loved the feel of her weight across his hips, loved the way she was grinding on him, but he knew what she needed. He let her take them half way there, his mouth switching between her breasts, stealing glances of her face, watching the way her eyelids fluttered and the glorious twist of her mouth when his teeth clamped down just enough.

And when she was trembling, her breath hitching in her throat, when she quickened their pace, he shifted, gripping her tight. "Hold on," he whispered. "Hold on tight."

She threaded her arms around his neck, nodded. "Yes, oh yes."

He lifted her, standing quickly, pushing the papers off onto the floor as he deposited her on his desk. His hands trailed down her thighs, down those gorgeous long legs, wrapping them around his waist as he leaned over her, pushing her back until her head fell off the far side. Pushing himself deep into her body, opening her to him. She let out a glorious soft cry, still keenly aware there might be others listening to them, but unable to keep entirely quiet.

One hand rested beside her, the other held her thigh, and he gazed down at her, watching her breasts move in time with his thrusts. His hips were moving without thought now, deep and hard, quick little jabs right against her g-spot, his gaze fixed on her face. She was gorgeous, undone like this, and he could feel her body growing tight around him, each clench around his cock sending a wave of heat up through his body. She tensed, arching to get more touch, and he shifted lower, knowing exactly what she needed. He pounded into her, reaching one hand to touch her lips, moaning when she suckled at his fingers. Her lips parted and he felt the shuddering tremors moving up her spine, felt the sharp points of her heels digging into his arse.

His hands fell to the desk, and his hips stuttered, trying to get deeper, urging her just a little higher, until he couldn't take anymore. His head fell back and he choked back a strangled shout, his entire body gone rigid with bliss. It took him in waves, barely letting him breathe, glorious and sweet and over far too quickly.

When he came back to the world, she was looking up at him, her eyes dark and hooded. Her hand found his cheek and he leaned down to kiss her again, slow and gentle, savouring the feel of her mouth and her body. His hands came up to cup her breasts again, his thumbs teasing her hard nipples, making her tense and shiver again, drinking those soft sounds from her lips.

"Insufferable," she whispered against his mouth.

"You love it." He grinned down at her, pressing into her again, watching with a smirk as her eyes rolled back for a moment.

"God help me, I do."


End file.
